Heat Of The Night
by Mystique Astist
Summary: He opens the door to her room slowly. Moonlight walks into the room and casts a ray of light on her face. Before he can control himself, he sits down at the edge of the bed and presses his lips to her forehead. Mild sexual content.


It was hot.

Very hot.

But summer was yet to come.

He threw the covers off him and got up. He walked over to the control broad to turn on the air conditioner in the room. However, somehow the air conditioner just refused to be switched on; it must have broken down. He eventually decided.

What about her? Was it also that hot in her room? He could almost see her in her bed, her soft body tangled in the sheets, breathing in a certain rhythm. Her lips might be slightly open to absorb air. The thought of her lips and her body made him breathe even more heavily. He shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts out of his head. He was ashamed to think of her in that way. She'd definitely be offended if she knew. She'd even kill him. But those curves, that face; they were the things which encouraged him to be brave and play this game: if he left this world there would be no hope of seeing her again. No hope of hearing her voice again.

And no hope of making her love him.

He gasped. The heat in the room must be really strong; normally he wouldn't think like that. He checked the clock. Three a.m. in the morning.

_What about her?_

No, she'd kill him if she saw him there. And after all the things she'd done, no.

_Just a peek. No harm would be done. _

He dropped his head in defeat. Right, he'd go and see her.

He opened the door to her room slowly, fearing that it might wake the others in the center up. Was it only him, or the room was just as hot as his? Never mind, there was only her in his mind. He closed the door and walked over to her bed quietly. There she was, just he had imagined, sleeping peacefully. Moonlight walked into the room and cast a ray of light on her face. He couldn't describe how beautiful she looked. Just like an angel. She rolled over, stretching her arms above her head along with her body arching into the mattress and a small moan escaped her lips. He felt himself hardened at the sight of her stretching and the moaning. How he wished that he could climb onto the bed and lie next to her, holding her in his arms and remain the same position forever. Yet his dream was really unlikely to come true. Before he could control himself, he sat down at the edge of the bed and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Slowly he pulled away. She stirred on the bed again, turning over so that her face faced his direction. Then, her eyes opened and revealed a pair of gray irises.

He sat on the bed, frozen and not sure of what to do. Leave? But his feet were rooted to the ground. Her lips parted slightly and slowly she got up and sat on the bed, staring right into his eyes. He gulped, wondering what would happen.

Instead of shouting at him and screaming in his face, she leaned in. Soon they were so close that their noses touched. She angled her head, and pressed her lips to his.

His heart almost exploded. His dream had come true. Without hesitating, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She did the same to his neck. Soon, their torsos were pressed into each others, yet it still felt like that there was a barrier between them. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with an intense gaze. Then slowly she pulled his shirt over his head. He helped her and the piece of clothing was tossed away. The heat in the room was growing stronger but he didn't care. All he cared was her. Then she started to pull her tank top over her head and it was thrown to somewhere else in the room too. He eyes traveled down to her chest and he swallowed. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time with more passion. She gently bit his lip and quickly gained access to the inside of his mouth. Their tongues began dancing together. Finally his lips left hers and traveled down her neck before stopping at her breasts. He kissed them, one at a time, gently sucking on the soft skin and she moaned in pleasure. He could feel him losing his mind at the sound. Then he felt her hand sliding his trousers down his hips and did the same to her short. Both of their underwear followed later on. Their lips met again.

After some time, he pulled away and questioned her with his gaze. He wanted to gain her permission before he started. She nodded and spread her legs wider apart, letting him rest between them. He began to enter her.

The new sensation which came over his body was incredible. She was quite tight and that turned him on even more. She put her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to meet his. Oh, he was definitely in Heaven. He slowly repeated his steps, letting her get used to the rhythm. She moaned, and that just encouraged his to go quicker. Pretty soon their rhythm had quickened a lot and he couldn't hold himself anymore. He looked at her face and saw that she was almost over the edge, just like him. He continued and their moans got louder at each minute. Eventually he lost control and thrust into her deepest part and released himself. She came after him. Slowly he pulled out, rolled over and lie next to her.

Her face was pink from all the sex and he was sure that his was just same as hers, maybe even pinker. The heat was still doing its lazy waltz in the air. The air smelt of their sweat and arousal. Not that he minded though. He turned around and met her gaze. She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned in, giving him the last kiss of the night. He complied. Very soon, they let the darkness carry them away. His arms were locked around her.

From what they'd done, he was now sure that she had feelings for him. He was glad about that. He thought all the kisses she'd given to him were just tricks to get sponsors. But now, he didn't have any worries about that.

Maybe a hot night without any air conditioning was actually fine, after all.


End file.
